1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a threshold profile member for the guidance of door leaves or panes of sliding doors, used for example in elevator constructions or the like, wherein the member is recessed into the floor below the doors, wherein supports are mounted at the door leaves and slide members, fastened to the supports, run in guide grooves.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
A system of threshold profile members is set forth in European Patent Publication EP 0 532 347 A1, which system is clamped into recesses provided in the building. In that system, the flexible plastic profile member, which is held in place by the clamping effect, serves as a guide rail for guide pins fastened to the door leaves of a sliding door. The profile member is so constructed that dirt or foreign bodies do not block the guide pins, but drop into the interior space of the profile member, which is constructed to be larger than the guide slot. A worn out or highly soiled profile member is removed from the recess and replaced by a new one.
The disadvantages of the foregoing threshold profile member lies in that the guide surfaces are directly subjected to contamination. In addition, due to the noted fastening manner, constraints are imposed upon the choice of material. Adjustment of the threshold profile member, during positioning of the door leaves provided with guide pins, is associated with considerable effort. Moreover, in the case of wear-out or contamination, the entire plastic profile member must be replaced.
It is the task or object of this invention to produce a threshold profile member, of the initially described type, which does not have the disadvantages thereof and which enables simple adjustments to a door leaf that is provided with guide elements.